Zed x Skye
by Meggy97
Summary: I suck a titles so this will have to do for the moment! Zed x Sky Fluff... possibly a little bit smutty!
1. Chapter 1

The world on the other side of the glass was muffled with falling snow, glowing slightly in the moonlight. Wiping her hand across the condensation caused by her warm cup of hot chocolate, Skye rested her head back against the wall of the window alcove and watched the tentative steps of deer by the edge of the garden as they stripped the bark from the trees. Huddled in Zed's grey sweater and the huge woollen socks Karla had knitted for her, she felt content and happy, stuck in a frozen moment of peace.

There was a ruffle of a duvet behind her, and she glanced across as Zed turned in his sleep, huffing a sigh and flinging an arm over the other side of the bed. Smiling, she curled her knees to her chest and inhaled the rich aroma emitting from her mug. Simon and Sally had managed to sell some art to an out-of-town gallery and been invited to set up their own exhibition and attend the grand-opening. The best arrangement for all involved was for Skye to stay with the Benedict's during the two weeks that her parents were away. She'd been offered Uriel's room but it was quickly apparent that the best place for her to be was with Zed. The first night they had shared a bed had been tense and awkward, but Zed soon calmed her anxieties and curled himself around her. Skye had fallen asleep feeling more protected and loved than she ever had before in her life.

But on the odd occasion, such as now, she found it impossible to sleep. Even Zed's soft breathing couldn't lull her to sleep, or the steady strong beat of his heart. Despite being cuddled into his arms and tucked into his thick duvet, surrounded by the smell of him, her heart kicked into an erratic pace and her breathing became laboured, her mind unravelling slowly like string as memories flooded to the forefront of her thoughts – shouting and screaming, burning fires and acrid smoke, fists pummelling her body and the dark barrel of a gun burning a hole in her head.

"Skye?" Zed's sleepy murmur sent a jolt to her stomach, and she watched as he sat up, the sheets pooling around his hips, hair sticky up in every direction; his mind kicking him awake when it realised she was no longer beside him.

"Hey, sorry," she whispered, setting her mug down on the windowsill and slipping out of the alcove, padding over to the bed and crawling under the duvet. "I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked.

Zed settled down and wrapped his arms around her, snuggling her to his chest and resting his chin on her head, blonde hair catching in his stubble. Skye smiled she pressed her cheek to his dark shirt, wrapping a hand over his hip and trailing her fingers along the soft exposed skin between his boxers and shirt.

"Do you have to go home next week?" he grumbled into her hair, his sleep roughened voice incredibly sexy. "I'm gonna miss having you in my bed." He sighed, nuzzling her temple and wrinkling his nose as her flyaway hairs tickled his nostrils.

"Do you want me to get you a teddy to cuddle?" she teased, slipping her fingers into the elastic band of his boxers and smirking at his surprised inhale. This boldness was unfamiliar to Skye, but she wished she could push herself to show her affection for Zed outside of the dark and warm confinements of his room. She was too shy to kiss him at school or in front of her parents (or the Benedict's) and she worried he might be becoming frustrated with her repeated re-buffs of PDA. She didn't want him to think she was embarrassed of him, but her anxieties ran too deep to push aside.

"Wouldn't be too hard to find one your size," Zed replied with a chuckle and she pinched the skin of his waist in retaliation.

"Nobody likes a smart-mouth,"

"Except you, it seems. Now hush and go to sleep," Zed demanded, laughter in his voice, as his arms tightened around her small body and he pressed a sloppy kiss to her forehead.

* * *

It took Skye far too long to realise what she was feeling pressed against her thigh, but the hot flush that spread through her body warned her before her head caught up. It had happened on several occasions, and she knew it was normal for boys, but it didn't stop her embarrassment from raising its ugly head. And she hated to admit that the feel of Zed's hardness pressing into her set an ache deep into her bones. She wanted him so badly and was humiliated at how a simple touch could set her body alight. On more than one occasion they had gotten carried away in the car, or on the slopes, and when Skye returned home she had had to finish what they started.

She knew the moment Zed woke up, because he made a small noise of annoyance and pulled back from her, arching his hips away even as his arms tightened involuntarily around her. He murmured a sleepy apology into her ear and she twisted round to face him again after ending up spooning together another night.

"It's okay," she smiled sweetly, cupping his flushed cheek and stroking her thumb over the strong arch of his cheekbone, watching his dark eyelashes flutter against the pull of sleep and her soft touch. She wanted to reassure him that it was okay – qualm any embarrassment that his arousal showed more prominently than hers did. Tilting her head, she pressed their lips together for a gentle kiss and Zed sighed slightly before deepening it. The kiss was slow and languid, a sweep of lips and gentle press of tongues and Skye felt it in every aching point of her body. Propping up on one elbow, she angled the kiss and then giggled at the sudden clash of teeth. Zed grinned and curled a hand over the nape of her neck, pulling her down and murmuring for her to open her mouth, before sweeping his tongue in and setting her heartrate to a pounding beat. She hadn't kissed many boys, so didn't have much to compare it to, but she was sure Zed had to be the best kisser in the world. Not too wet, not too hard, not too rushed, just perfect.

And as Skye curled a hand over his heart, fisting the fabric of his worn shirt, Zed slid his hand from her neck down her back, loving the curve of her spine beneath his sweater, and gave her bottom a playful pat as his hand swept over it, before resting on her bare thigh. Skye made a small noise of approval that set lightning through his veins, and he had to pull away quickly as his hardness gave a jerk of appreciation. He winced as Skye curled herself closer, annoyed at the abrupt end to their kiss, and pressed her mouth to his.

"Skye," he warned gently as she all but clambered on top of him. Her soft hands slid over his pecs and curled round his shoulders and onto the juncture of his neck and jaw as she peppered him with kisses. She whispered his name, almost pleadingly, as her knee brushed against the bulge in his boxers and he hooked his hand on her thigh, pulling her over him. The sensations which this new position evoked in the two of them were raw and exquisite. Zeds hands found the front of Skye's thighs and he rubbed the skin gently, slowly moving higher until his fingertips brushed over the fabric of her underwear, wringing a sigh from where she was straddling his lip.

Skye broke away from the kiss, chewing on her swollen bottom lip as she looked down at Zed's heavy-lidded gaze.

"Are you okay? Is this okay?" he asked hesitantly, pulling his hands away.

"No- I mean yes! Don't stop," she finished in a whisper, blushing at his grin. Taking a deep breath, she hooked her fingers into the bottom of the sweater she was wearing.

"Skye, you don't have to." Zed promised, grasping her hands gently.

"I want to," she murmured, dropping a kiss to his chin before peeling the sweater off over her head. Zed shuddered out her name in a deep gasp and she felt her body heat under his intense gaze. Zed's hands slid up over her bare stomach, goose bumps following the path of his soft fingers, before stopping below the curve of her breasts. Their eyes met and she gave a nervous little nod, chest heaving out a heavy gasp as Zeds hands touched her breasts. A small noise escaped Zed's throat as his thumbs slipped over her erect nipples, and the next moment Skye found herself on her back, surrounded by plush pillows and the thick duvet.

"You're so beautiful," Zed murmured, pressing a kiss to her stomach and then working his way up between her rib cage before sealing an open mouthed kiss between her breasts. Skye whimpered in pure need, curling her fingers in his thick dark half-curls and closing her eyes against the sensations his mouth was pulling from her skin. "You're so perfect," he whispered as he nuzzled his lips against the curve of her breast as one hand slipped over the other breast. Skye wasn't sure if she was moaning or mewling or whispering, but Zed seemed to be following her encouraging noises; her breasts felt full and heavy as he attended to them and she shivered beneath his mouth.

"Zed, please let- let me touch you." She moaned out as her thighs grazed his hips and she felt his hardness pressing into the softest part of her.

"Not yet," Zed murmured, pressing several tender kisses along her breasts before rolling onto his side and pulling her in tight against him, dragging the duvet up to cover her bare shoulders. Skye worked a hand under his shirt, pressing her palm to his bare skin and feeling their erratic pulses begin to slow in tandem. "Thank you for trusting me." He whispered into her neck, kissing the hollow of her jaw, and she wriggled closer, hitching his shirt up higher until Zed sat upright and yanked it over his head, throwing it to the floor, before settling back down. Skye was instantly addicted to the feeling of their bare skin pressing together, but she hid her flushed face below his chin and attempted to calm the aching arousal in her breasts and between her legs.

"I love you," she whispered, pressing a kiss over his heart. Zed pulled her closer, stroking a hand down her spine and sighing contentedly. And Skye knew she really did love him, she didn't need any SoulFinder promises to be sure of it.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! I know I've spelt "Sky" wrong but I have a friend with an "E" on the end and I couldn't be bothered going back and changing it all again (shame on me!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh guys thank you so much for all the amazing feedback !

Will be updating ASAP (however it may not be really soon as I'm juggling a few other fics but I promise I'll have something up in the next couple of days!)

P.S Guest reviewers - I can see your posts and thank you so much ! :D xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Skye winced as the jeep shuddered and ground out its disapproval. Glancing at Zed's pained expression she slammed her foot to the clutch and attempted to ease the jeep to a halt, though Zed had to brace his hands on the dash board as the vehicle jolted to a stop, flinging the both of them forward.

"I can't do this," Skye admitted, pulling up the handbrake and sighing as Zed quickly shifted the gear stick into neutral as she lifted the clutch and the jeep shuddered again like a dying animal.

"You're doing better every day," Zed encouraged, turning in his seat and leaning over the centre console, slinging an arm round the back of her chair. "It won't take long for you to pick it up."

"But there's so much to remember! And the clutch – why the hell does that thing even exist?! It's bloody impossible." She whined, running a hand through her hair and tugging on the strands in frustration. Zed reached over to smooth the flyaway hairs back against her scalp, a grin creasing the corners of his eyes and revealing uneven teeth.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed," he admitted softly, leaning forward to press his lips to her cheek. Flushing, she pushed his face away with an exaggerated roll of her eyes and switched the engine off. No matter how much time they spent together Skye still felt her stomach roil with butterflies at Zed's affection. How could this gorgeous boy really be hers? She felt so blessed to be able to spend the rest of their lives together. For the majority of her life she'd never had anything permanent. As a toddler they were constantly moving so that her auntie's boyfriend wouldn't be caught out with drug deals; when she went into foster care she was swapped about through a handful of different families, too quiet and messed up for anybody to spend the time to try and help her. When Simon and Sally took her in they moved twice before ending up in Wrickenridge. She knew that she would be moving away to go to University in the city, but she'd be going there with Zed. Home was no longer a place, but a person. Zed was her safe place, her home, the one person she knew would never leave her side. And she had never been happier.

Some of her thoughts must have leaked out, for Zed wrapped a gentle hand around the back of her neck and tugged her over to him. Skye smiled into the kiss, placing a steadying hand on Zed's toned thigh and giving the muscle a tight squeeze as he swept his tongue into her mouth. It didn't take long for Zed to pull her into his lap, wrapping his arms round the small of her back and trailing a line of hot kisses along her neck, hitting all the right spots and pulling an assortment of sighs and moans from her.

Murmuring his name, she slid her fingers into the hair at the back of his head, dipping her head to seal their mouths together. The arousal which swept through her was startling, and Zed's lips on her skin urged her closer to an edge she wasn't yet ready to leap. Zed's hands slid to her hips, fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt and brushing against her sensitive, soft skin. Wriggling in his lap, Skye tightened her thighs on either side of his hips and smiled as he bit into her bottom lip, drawing the plush skin into his mouth and sucking gently. Zed pulled away suddenly and she made a noise of annoyance, squirming closer and pressing kisses to the hollow of his jaw.

"Skye," Zed warned breathlessly. Smirking, she let her tongue slip across his pounding pulse. "Xav's in my head," he grunted and she froze, pulling away slowly and blinking through the haze of arousal.

Flushing stop sign red she scrambled quickly out of Zed's lap and back into the driver's seat. Zed chuckled at her embarrassed reaction but she didn't miss the darkening of his cheeks or the quick repositioning of his jeans.

"What does he want?" she grumbled, tugging down her shirt and doing up the seat belt.

"He wanted to know how the driving lesson was going." Zed sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. There was a drawn out silence between them as they attempted to catch their breaths and calm down their racing hearts. Then Zed turned to her and flashed a gentle smile.

"Want to try again?"

"Driving or… the other thing?" Skye questioned hesitantly and his smile stretched into a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

"You look like Hell," Zed grinned as Will trudged into the room, cheeks dusted with dirt and hair sticking up in greasy spikes.

"Thanks, I just got back," he huffed, slinging his duffel bag down in the corner of the kitchen. Uriel and Trace followed their younger brother into the house, shaking dirt from their boots and peeling their jackets off, leaving a trail of clothes and mud behind as they stripped down. Skye went in for a hug, but pulled back almost immediately as Will opened his arms.

"Oh you stink," she choked, darting out of his way as he made a playful grab for her.

"8 days without a shower tends to do that to you," Trace called as he headed to the bathroom, breaking into a sprint as his brothers jostled to get there first. Saul was the last one into the house, bringing a cold wind into the warm room. He ruffled Zed's hair and pressed a gentle kiss to Skye's forehead in welcome.

"How did it go?" Zed asked, tugging Skye up onto the kitchen counter beside him, slinging an arm across her frail shoulders.

"Very well," he nodded, filling a glass with water. "Two bucks and a boar, the boys did well. Skye, would you be interested in joining us when I take Zed, Yves and Xav?" he asked, taking a long gulp of the cold water.

"Um, I think I'll pass. I'm not much of a "braving the outdoors" kind of person." Skye admitted.

"Ah c'mon kiddo," Xavier exclaimed, bounding into the kitchen to welcome his brothers home. "There's nothing more liberating about having the breeze on your ass as you're taking a shit," he grinned, ducking as an orange zipped out of the fruit bowl and aimed for his head. Zed grinned delightedly, nuzzling Skye's neck.

"That's my girl," he murmured proudly and she giggled at his attentions.

"You're a bad influence Zed," Xav exclaimed, opening one of the cabinets and grabbing a jar of peanut butter out. "What happened to the nice, shy girl we used to know?" he wailed dramatically, dipping a finger into the jar and sticking a chunk of peanut butter into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked the treat off his finger.

"Where did he come from?" Uriel sighed in exasperation, leaning against the doorway and shaking his head at his younger brothers disgusting antics.

"Hell probably," Zed admitted.

"Maybe he's adopted," Will teased, sticking his head round Uriel.

"Am I adopted?" Xavier asked Saul who stared at him in dismay for a moment before answering.

"Not yet, but we're hopeful." He sighed, taking a swig and ignoring the laughter which burst from his son's.

"I've never been so insulted in all my life!" Xavier exclaimed, though he was fighting a grin.

"Well we're trying our fucking hardest," Trace growled out, freshly showered and running a towel through his hair as he shoved past his brothers into the kitchen.

Skye curled an arm around Zed's waist, grinning at the casual back-and-forth between the brothers. The Benedicts were as much her family as Sally and Simon were, and though the boys teasing could grate on her nerves and drive her up the wall, she adored them as if they were her own brothers. They always had her back and she could trust them completely with anything. The house felt ready to burst, overflowing with giant boisterous boys. Victor and Karla were due home within the next couple of hours and Skye could hardly contain her contentment at having them all home and safe and in once place.

Zed brushed a kiss across her temple, tightening his arm across her shoulders and she cuddled against him, feeling loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken so long guys, work's been a bit crazy and I've been moving house on top of it all!**

 **So here's my apology! There is a lot more mature content in this chapter so if you're under 18 I would urge you to proceed with caution (I don't want to get in trouble for influencing anybody haha [she says as if she's not only 18 herself])**

 **Enjoy xx**

* * *

Skye burrowed under the duvet, cinching her hood tight to ward off the chill of the night air. She accepted the cup of hot chocolate Zed passed her, sipping the sugar-laced liquid as she watched him screw the top back onto his thermos.

"We can go inside if it gets too cold," he said, lifting the duvet and sliding under next to her. The radio in the truck cab murmured melodies and lyrics into the frigid night air. The dark sky spread out above them, stars like splatters of white paint on a black canvas. The fresh snow on the tops of the mountains glowed under the bright glare of the moon, casting the sharp lines of Zed's face in silver and shadows.

Snuggling against the pillows stacked against the back of the truck bed, Skye allowed her gaze to run over Zed's face, admiring his sculpted jaw and straight nose. How his hair had begun to curl tightly as it grew longer, the dark stubble dusting his jaw making him seem even more dangerous to anybody who didn't know him, but just set a churn of heat in her stomach.

"Skye, I took you out to watch the meteor shower, not me." Zed chuckled, looking down at her and tapping her nose teasingly.

"Well it's not started yet," Skye grumbled, hiding behind the steaming mug. Zed grinned and wormed an arm behind her neck, pulling her shoulders tight against his chest and dropping a feather-light kiss across her temple.

"You're so unbelievably cute,"

"I don't want to be cute,"

"I know; you want to be taken seriously. Instead of pinching your cheeks, I'll push you up against a wall."

"Zed!" Skye exclaimed, feeling her cheeks heat despite the cold. Laughing, Zed rolled over on top of her, placing her mug aside and tugging her down into the mound of duvets and pillows; settling above her.

"You don't have to act so outraged. Your thoughts were leaking yesterday," he murmured, tugging her hood open and down to press wet kisses up her neck, sending shivers coursing through her body. "Do you have any idea how hard it was?"

"How hard what was?" Skye questioned, unable to fight down her giggle. Zed chuckled into the hollow of her jaw.

"All I wanted to do was drag you into an abandoned room and do all those things you were thinking about." Embarrassment was a shot of fire in her bloodstream. Biting her lip, Skye wriggled away from Zed's mouth and ran an unsteady hand through her hair. Zed's concerned gaze felt like fingers on her face and she moved to the other side of the truck bed, needing room to breathe.

Of course she wanted to do… intimate things with Zed. But she had no experience, and she knew Zed had to have had some. She didn't want to do anything wrong, and though she knew Zed would always make it great for her, she wanted to be able to make things good for him too. But she wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Skye," Zed sighed, sensing her thoughts.

"What if it's not good for you because-"

"It kinda comes with the territory," Zed interrupted in a deadpan voice, quirking a coal black eyebrow at her.

"But-"

"Skye, please stop overthinking this. We'll take it as slow as you want, I'm in no rush. We've got the rest of our lives. We'll just take things as they go and if something happens well…" his shrug was a little awkward and Skye couldn't decide if his cheeks were flushed from the cold or something else, but she couldn't resist leaning over to press her lips to one of them. When she pulled back Zed's eyes were warm and his arms strong as they wrapped around her.

They settled back into their little cocoon of warmth and Zed ran his fingers through her hair as they watched the sky. Skye curled against his side, hooking a leg over one of his strong thigs and swirling her finger in circles and serpentines through the fabric of his jumper, enjoying how he shivered against her touch.

When the first meteors flashed by overhead, sparks of glowing orange and long wispy tails of pale yellow, Zed dropped his head and pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. The next kiss was more urgent and Skye opened her mouth under his gentle coaxing. The touch of his tongue sent a surge of heat to her core and she tugged him down to lie flat on the truck bed, hauling the duvets up over them to keep the heat tucked in with them.

"I love you," Zed murmured as he threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her head down into his eager kiss, teeth nipping at her bottom lip. Skye curled her hands in his jumper, holding on tightly as she soared with the feeling of his mouth on hers. He was so addictive, so perfect, and she couldn't imagine a life without him. She didn't know how she had managed to survive before him, how she had gotten through the day without his touch to ease her anxieties and send her heart beat racing.

"I love you too - so much." She gasped as his lips trailed along her jaw, up to the sensitive skin behind her ear. His cold hands slipped under the hem of her hoodie and she jumped against the chill as it brushed along her warm skin. His breathy laugh danced over her ear and she trailed a hand down to the crotch of his jeans in retaliation. A strangled noise escaped Zed's throat as she rubbed the palm of her hand against him, the sound fuelling her own arousal.

Zed grunted her name in warning, barely more than a whisper, but it only solved to increase her urgency. Hands trembling with nerves and excitement, she popped the button on his jeans and slid his zipper down, feeling his breath quicken and stutter against her lips.

"You don't have to-" he started.

"I want to," she finished, pulling back from his demanding mouth and moving to straddle his thighs, chewing on her lip as she slowly pulled the top of his boxers down, feeling her pulse race and cheeks flush and why was breathing becoming so hard? Zed's gaze was hot and heavy and he fumbled with where to place his hands, at first tensing them on the duvets, then running them through his hair, before settling them on the curve of her hips and holding her tightly.

"Will you show me what to do? How to make you feel good?" Skye whispered, locking eyes with him as his breath shuddered out at her careful touch. Jerking his head in a nod, Zed wrapped a hand around the length of his sex and began stroking himself slowly, gazing up at Skye as sparks shot across the dark sky behind her. When her hand circled the base of him he thought he would shatter apart right there and then, watching as she sucked on her bottom lip in concentration, eyes focused on his aching length, the red tip gleaming with pre-cum.

Confidence growing, Skye batted away his hand and took over control, stroking him rhythmically, tugging and pulling and twisting until Zed began pumping his hips involuntarily. Her name was nothing more than a desperate gasp, a plea of hot breath in cold air.

"Are you ready?" Skye queried, watching as a muscle in his jaw jumped, and fighting down a smirk of satisfaction at seeing him unravel before her. Zed had always been so in control, seeing him like this was turning her on more than she dared to admit. And when he began moaning she had to fight to keep her focus on her hands, fishing around for a napkin in response to the urgency of his thrusting, his fingers digging into her hips almost painfully.

There was a frozen moment when neither of them dared to breath, and then his dick jerked and Zed let out a low groan as he spurted his load into the waiting napkin, eyes closed and face slack with pleasure.

"Fuck Skye," Zed choked out, opening his eyes in time to see her flick the wet fabric out of the truck bed and smile sheepishly.

"Sorry about the littering but I don't think Trace would be very happy to have his truck returned to him with… ahem… _that_ in it." She flushed, her face breaking into a grin as Zed began laughing whole-heartedly.

"Miss Bright, you are full of surprises." He grinned, wrapping a hand around the nape of her neck and tugging her down for a leisurely kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

_Skye?_

Glancing up from the opened book in front of her, Sky cast a furtive glance around the room, searching for Zed as his voice echoed in her head.

 _Mhmm?_

Tina offered a side-long glance before returning to her chemistry book, chewing on the end of her pen and bunching her dreadlocks to one side of her neck.

 _Whatcha doin'?_

 _Studying, why?_

 _I'm bored… was thinking about the other night._

Skye's cheeks flushed uncontrollably, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Propping her hand against her jaw and hunching her shoulders she hoped she could hide her heated reaction.

 _What about it?_ She ventured curiously.

 _Well it was good_. Zed's laugh rattled around her head. _Are you really surprised that I'm thinking about it?_

 _We're in school!_

 _So?_

 _It's – it's inappropriate!_

 _No, inappropriate would be dragging you into the music room for a repeat… but I'm all about being inappropriate, what do you think?_

 _Zed!_

 _Is that a no?_

 _Yes! I mean, yes it's a no._

 _The thing is – I was thinking – I really should return the favour…_

… _Zed…._

 _What would you do if I was with you right now?_

 _Probably punch you._

 _What if I was under the table?_

Skye chewed her lip until she tasted copper, feeling a spike of electricity charge through her body and churn in her core, warming and damping her.

 _Imagine I was under the table, hands around your ankles. I'd slide my palms up the back of your legs, hook them behind your knees and begin slowly grazing them under the hem of your skirt, fingertips trailing along the underside of your thighs-_

 _Zed…._

 _Do you want me to stop?_

… _No…_

 _I'd slip my hands around between your thighs and stroke the – what colour underwear do you have on?_

 _Red._

 _Sexy – imagine my fingers stroking the red between your thighs, think of how wet you would be getting. Nobody knows I'm under the table – nobody knows what's going on. You'd have to be so still baby, keep your face blank while I hook my fingers in your panties – or would you prefer knickers? – and slowly slide them down your thighs, exposing you to my gaze._

Skye was silent as she stared at her textbook, the letters a jumble of ink as she rubbed her legs together, clenching her teeth against the ticking of her arousal. She could feel her own wetness seeping into her underwear and hoped to the heavens when she stood up she wouldn't have leaked through her skirt or onto the plastic of the chair.

 _I'd bundle your panties into my pocket and nudge your legs wide, hooking them over my shoulders. My hot breath slipping over your skin as I press kisses in a trail from the inside of your knees, along your trembling thighs to the glistening lips of your pussy. You'd have to be so quiet now baby, as my fingers dig into your hips and I open you up with my tongue_ –

"Skye are you okay?" Flinching, Skye jerked her head towards Tina who was staring at her with a concerned frown. "You look really flushed."

"Oh – um, I don't know I just feel really hot. Probably just still recovering from gym," Skye offered with a little laugh, suddenly paranoid that Zed's voice had been leaking from her mind into the open air between herself and her fellow students.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to go and get some water or something?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go do that. Could you keep an eye on my stuff? I might go take a quick wander outside, get some fresh air."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll just be quick. And I don't want to be the reason you fail chemistry."

"Honey, that's gonna happen either way." Tina sighed, though her face split in a wide grin within moment. "You go take a walk and cool down, I'll keep an eye on your things."

"Thanks Tina," Skye smiled, slipping off her seat slowly, heart racing in fear that her wetness would be obvious on the hot plastic of the seat, and relieved to see there was nothing to show what had been happening in her body. Rushing into the corridor, she gulped lung-full's of much needed air and made a beeline for the toilets.

 _Did I get you in trouble?_ Zed's voice was rolled with laughter and she huffed out an annoyed sound as she splashed cool water on her cheeks. _Really, the silent treatment?_

 _Where are you?_

 _I'm just leaving the lockers, I had baseball. Want to hook up?_

 _Zed!_

 _Sorry, meet up?_

Skye contemplated her options as she stared at her flushed face in the mirror above the sink. She still had another 30 minutes of her study period left, and she knew if she took a bit longer Tina would cover for her. And she couldn't deny the fact that Zed had left her unfairly horny, though she wasn't planning on doing anything other than maybe kissing him… if they could find somewhere private.

 _Yeah, sure._

 _See you by the cafeteria in 5?_


End file.
